


buy the stars (wars tickets)

by nedstark



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick if you squint - Freeform, Trohley - Freeform, andy the actual jedi seeing through that shit like glass, cutesy tour bus stuff, joe being a gr8 bf, just guys bein dudes the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedstark/pseuds/nedstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Joe has to do is keep his (and Patrick's and Pete's) big mouth shut until the Star Wars premiere next week.</p><p>Totally simple.....in theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buy the stars (wars tickets)

**Author's Note:**

> today's the day!!!!!!! STAR WARS BTCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! B) B)

They're on the road, huddled together at the back of the bus because it's literally colder than balls both inside and out and there's fuck all to do with the wifi down and all their gear packed away. Dull, drowsy winter weather makes them all feel weirdly sluggish and out of time so card games it is, which is fine in Joe's opinion. It beats eye-spy in this white winter unwonderland any fucking day.

Pete deals them all in and Joe sips his beer absently and concentrates on the cards in his hands, tries to remember what they're actually playing and not what's gonna go down this time next week and how to swallow beer. But as ever his mind wanders and the thing he's most trying _not_ to think about is all he can fucking think about. He's not worrying exactly because everything's planned down to the tiniest detail and all their stories corroborate so hopefully Andy will be none the wiser. He just wants it to be a _surprise_. All Joe has to do is keep his (and Patrick's and Pete's) big mouth shut until the Star Wars premiere next week. Totally simple.....in theory.

Joe's probably concentrating a bit too hard because Andy actually asks him if he's in pain or something. Joe sees Patrick glance up nervously in his peripheral version and Andy definitely notices it too, squints suspiciously at him. Oh _hell_ no. No _way_ is Patrick fuckin' Stump blowing his hard work now, he's put too much planning and effort into this to be foiled by some guilty twitching.

Joe plasters on what he hopes is a convincing confused expression and shrugs. Andy sees right through it.

"Alright, what's up?" He asks, glancing between them all.

"Nothing at all!" Joe says brightly. Too brightly. _Shit_.

Andy gives him A Look. Totally unconvinced. Totally busted. Totally _Patrick's_ fault.

Joe wilts under Andy's levelled stare. "That's _my_ foot you're stomping Morse code on, Joe. Patrick's sweating like he's on stage and Pete hasn't looked me in the eye all week. Tell me or I'll find out."

"Heh," Joe shifts in his seat and glares at the others. "Thanks a lot you guys, remind me next time you can't keep a secret for shit. Ever heard of the world subtlety?"

"How do you not even realise that's not my foot? He's sitting right next to you!" Patrick throws up his hands.

"He has a point, Joe."

"Shut up, Pete," Joe jabs a finger at him. "Really not the time."

"Don't tell him to shut up just because _you_ can't keep a secret either. Or act natural. Or act, like, _period_."

"Excuse me?" Joe rears back slightly, puts a hand on his chest in disbelief. "How dare you. Did you not see me in the Irresistible video?"

" _Shut up, Joe_." All three of them say together. They look at Andy sheepishly.

"So? Are you telling me or am I finding out for myself?"

Joe pouts down at his cards and shuffles them around. "It's a surprise."

Andy squints at Patrick. "Is it?"

"Yes." Patrick says immediately.

Andy looks at Pete. "Is it a good one?"

"Oh yeah." Pete snorts.

Andy narrows his eyes.

Joe sighs and lays his cards down. "Fine okay. Stop the interrogation and ruin the surprise why don't you. Prepare yourself, okay? Are you prepared? I uh....got us tickets to the Star Wars premiere?"

Andy's silent and still for a moment. He glances at the others and sees the wide brimming smiles on their faces and Joe kinda counts it as a minor (major) victory when Andy's jaw practically hits the floor.

"Joe. You're the love of my life, but if this is some dumb prank for the Vine or something again--"

"It's not! Jeez. _I find your lack of faith disturbing_. Okay now _that_ was a joke but the absolute only one in this situation, I promise. Anyway that's totally Pete's kinda prank and he's not even filming right now."

"Hey!" Pete shouts indignantly and after a very pointed cough from Patrick, relents with a shrug. "Yeah fine whatever. He's right. Whatever."

Pete's barely finished before Andy's launching himself out of his seat, cards forgotten, and right into Joe's arms and lap, latches onto Joe like a big vegan barnacle. "You're unbelievable. Holy _shit_ Joe! How the fuck did you even? Literally how?"

Joe beams, feels like a fucking peacock. Patrick rolls his eyes so Joe sticks his tongue out at him. "I pulled a few strings, you know? Well....all of our collective strings and I'm probably in debt favour-wise with like every single person I know for the rest of my life but whatever. _Totally_ worth it." Joe leans up to kiss Andy's throat. "Awesome right? Boyfriend of the year right?"

"I fucking love you." Andy says wholeheartedly and plants kisses to any and every inch of Joe he can reach. Joe thinks he hears Andy sniffling into his neck just a tiny bit but he won't say anything, Joe almost definitely shed a tear or ten when he found out too.

"I think he meant to say he fucking loves Star Wars actually." Pete whispers loudly to Patrick, smirking when Joe fails to elbow him thanks to his arms full of Andy. 

"Shut up, Pete." Joe grins, and curls an arm around Andy's waist, slides his hand to rest warmly at the nape of Andy's neck and scratch at the short shaven hair there. Yep, totally fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! and a big thanks for the feedback on [my last trohley fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5322998)!! it really means the world to me ♥♥ (especially comments *nudge nudge wink wink*)
> 
> i'm over on tumblr [@joetrohmens](http://joetrohmens.tumblr.com) if you wanna hmu!! :^)


End file.
